Various media, such as a magnetic tape, an optical disc, etc., have been conventionally known as media for recording speech, music, etc. These media, being manufactured in large quantities, become higher in unit cost and occupy greater space. Further, if there arises the need to send a speech-recorded medium to a person in a far-away place or places, it takes more time and trouble even if it is mailed to him or her or it is carried with him or her in person. The same thing can also be true about so-called multimedia information including, in addition to audio information, video information obtained from a camera, video device, etc., as well as digital code data obtained from a personal computer, word processors, etc.
The applicant has conceived a system for recording multimedia information containing at least one of audio information, video information and digital code data, in dot-code form, on an information recording medium such as paper, that is, the multimedia information as image information, i.e., coded information, capable of facsimile transmission and of copying in large quantities at low cost and a system for reproducing such recorded multimedia information and filed the invention as an international application PCT/JP93/01377 (WO 94/08314).
In the information reproducing system of this international application, the information reproducing apparatus is adapted to achieve reproduction operation by optically reading out the dot code from the information recording medium and adapted to achieve read-out operation by manually scanning the recorded medium along the recorded dot code while carrying the apparatus by hand.
The dot code pattern per se is now under investigation to improve the recording density and the information recording medium and information reproducing apparatus filed under the above international application have not been fully considered in terms of their flexibility and versatility on a future change or modification.